


Detroit:One shots

by Themostannoyingthingever



Series: Mixtape to Freedom [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny Shit, Humans, M/M, Okay bye, Ugh, android talk, crazy shit, da whole crew, each chapter new story, every characters gets they’re own chapter, i wanna make North lovable, ill try, maybe smut, not just connor, one shots, sad shit, the right shit, the wrong shit, too many tags, what else do I put in these?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themostannoyingthingever/pseuds/Themostannoyingthingever
Summary: Every chapter is a new story with each of the characters. Not all will be with Connor but I will do more than one with him, I don’t know how many chapters I will do, it will depend on the feedback I get.Okay, well I hope you enjoy this shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Readers low key a badass who doesn’t want a new partner.
> 
> Neither does Conan so you both argue.
> 
>  
> 
> Lowkey sexual tension but high key stupid.

“WHAT.”

 “You need a fucking partner, detective. Don’t think just because I've been paying attention to Hank that I haven’t noticed your slacking.” Fowler said sternly, making the blood in your veins boil. You leaned forward in the chair in his office, narrowing your eyes. “I don’t need a  _fucking_ partner," you began to say, but the slack expression Fowler has makes you feel like your words are falling on deaf ears, "What about Gavin? That fucker doesn't even  _read_  most of his paperwork.” You debuted, eager to persuade Fowler from his intentions. His intentions of making the new Android your partner.

“That's beside the point! Detective Gavin actually does his job! What have  _you_ been doing? Sitting on your  **ass** doing  **nothing**. I’m not putting up with your shit any longer, Detective. My choice is final.” Fowler let out an audible exhale has he began to organize his papers. You knew he wasn’t doing it because he wanted to, he was signaling the end of this conversation. You weren’t finished though.

”Captain Fowler. I know I’ve been slacking for a bit but  **COME ON** I don-“

”My. Choice. Is. Final” Fowler glared daggers at you and you knew that you’ve lost this fight. You swallowed your wrath and stood, then turned on your heels and left the room, going straight for your desk. You ignored the pitiful looks everyone was giving you, no one liked being yelled at by Fowler. Once you’ve sat down, you rubbed your eyes until it began to hurt. You thought of your new future and sighed.

You’ve meet the new android before. He looked like Connor, only difference is that Connor was sweet and sociable while RK900 or ‘Conan’ was intimidating and mysterious. You’ve tried to make conversation, bringing out your best jokes, but to avail because with each punchline all you would receive was just a confused look. It also hurt your ego every time. Connor has told you that he was deviant before but he just seemed so robotic. His movements were so stiff and his voice was monotone, it was eerie to someone as energetic as you. 

And now he was your partner.

You sat in silence for a moment, staring at your holographic computer. You were about to go back to work when you heard someone call out your name. You swiveled dramatically in your chair and see Hank grinning widely at you, Connor sitting at the desk behind him smiling lightly. It always warmed your heart to see the old bulldog and young pug together.

”Shit kid, it was that bad?” Hanks grin widened as you rolled your eyes for what feels like the tenth time today. 

“Fucking horrible. I got a new fucking partner.” The word ‘Fuck’ was quickly becoming your most used word today.

”Who?” Connor said with the slight tilt of his head and pure curiosity written on his face. His eyebrows an inch closer than before and a steady gaze on you.

“Your twin.” You replied with a joking tone. Hank bursted into laughter while Connors face was unreadable. Once Hank collected himself, he looked at you with a smile so wide it looked like it hurt his cheeks. He replied mockingly, “So the agent of fucking chaos gets partnered with the epitome of rules and restrictions? Jesus, the irony.” 

“Agent of Chaos? I’m flattered.” You made your way to their desks without getting off the chair. You’ve earned the nickname and there was no denying the fact that, yes, you definitely were a bit reckless. However, it was always in good nature, it never hurt anybody's feeling or put anyone at risk.

“Hank, I find the pairing could actually be beneficial to both parties involved. I think that the Detective could learn from Conan’s conformist nature and Conan can learn from the Detective’s more...reckless one.” Connor argued, his right hand moving with the he flow of his words ever so slightly. Hank scoffed and mumbled something under his breath, swiveling in his chair to face you again.

”Listen kid, I ain’t about to tell you how to live your life but just don’t try to piss him off. You have a knack for doing that.” Hank patted your shoulder before getting up and heading for the break room.

You were left with Connor. You turned to face him and by doing so you could hear Fowler’s door open and close, you looked over your shoulder to see Conan walking out of the room and towards you. Jesus you didn’t even hear Fowler call him in there.

“Ah shit.” You muttered before turning around trying your  **absolute** best to try and not be seen by him. Connor seemed to get them jist, he cleared his throat and returned to stare at the terminal in front of him, not even glancing upwards to look at you or Conan.

”Detective, I’ve just been informed that we’re now partners." You feel disappointed that your attempts to go unnoticed by him failed, "So, do you have anything you’d like me to do?” Conan asked as casually as he could. You sighed heavily and turned in your chair to face him. “Nope. I ain’t got shit for you to do.” You stood, grabbing your chair and dragging it to your desk. “You have nothing? Not even a case?” Conan asked and you could hear the judgement in his voice, you rolled your eyes dramatically and replied sarcastically, “Sadly.” you placed the chair in front of your desk and sat in it, returning to stare at your computer.

Conan narrowed his icy blue eyes before placing his hand on your desk and leaning in, trapping you. “Listen Detective, I don’t want to be paired with you either but you don’t hear me complaining, do you? The next time I ask you a question, try your best to answer me with a little less attitude or-“ 

 _“Or_ what? You’ll hurt me? Break my arm?  Yeah Fucking Right. You don’t scare me Conan so don’t try that bullshit on me.” You cut him off abruptly, standing up to your full height. You stare at him with the same amount of murderous intent as he does to you, your faces inches away which only adds to the intensity in the air. Hank was right, your both different forms of Chaos colliding, to no ones surprise as your keen on being unrestricted and carefree while he's so tense, it's like he has a robotic stick up his ass.

After a moment of the staring contest, you breathing on his face and him...not, Conan was the first to move. He stepped backwards and made a swift 180 turn and started to walk towards the break room before turning the corner. You exhaled through your nose and unclenched your fist, looking around the room was when you noticed that everyone’s in the room was staring at you. Probably waiting for a fist fight, you were too.

“Jesus! That was intense, I told you not to piss him off.” Hank hollered from his desk, cutting the thick layer of awkward silence that filled the room. Connor looked a bit worried, as if he were afraid one of you was actually going to throw a fist, but not knowing who.

 _”_  What’s wrong,Connor? Don’t think I can win that fight?” You asked jokingly, Connor seemed to freeze for a moment before replying seriously, “You stood a 39% chance of winning,” both you and hank laughed at that, “I just didn’t think he would back down, that’s all.”

”Yeah, he looked like he was debating on murdering your ass.” Hank joked. You sat down on your chair and sipped some of you coffee. “I sure as hell was.” You mumbled back. You took a sip of your coffee and made a face when you realized it was both pure black and freezing cold. You looked at Connor and he gave you a sorry look, you shook your head and laughed through your nose.

”You were planning on murdering me, Detective?" You sighed and closed your eyes,"I’ll have you know that I’m worth a small fortune and I don’t think you’d be able to afford to pay for my replacement.” Conan’s voice sizzled with venom. He looked at you with a hunger similar to a hungry wolf looking at fresh meat. You sat up on your chair to face him, anger in your eyes. “The fuck you say to me?” You said with a voice barely louder than a whisper.

”I said-“

”Jesus, can you two just get a room already?” Gavin complained from across the room, breaking a mood. You looked over your shoulder to give him a NASTY look but Conan beat you to it. “Detective Reed, I would never engage in inappropriate relations with my partner. It would be highly inappropriate, and revolting” Conan sneered, insulting you more than Gavin. 

“Oh fuck you, I wouldn’t fuck you either!” You said defensively, crossing your arms and furrowing your brows even more than they already were. 

“Detective, you’d be lucky if Connor considered dating you.” 

“The fuck? Is that an insult? Dude, at least I CAN fuck!” You replied, feeling a little proud at how  _good_ that insult was.

“Detective, I have a penis.” Conan replied casually. Your eyes widened and you froze on the spot. Embarrassment blossomed within you and you don't know why considering it was  **him** saying those things. You weren’t expecting that answer. Behind you, you could hear Gavin laugh and Hank mutter something along the lines of ‘fucking androids’. You face heated up and you guessed it was because  _you were blushing_.

Conan grinned at your lack of response  and the smug look he had drove you crazy.

 “Conan, I didn’t need to know that.” You managed to say through the shock. 

“But you assumed that I didn’t, I was just informing you that you were wrong.” He explained innocently, you didn’t buy it for a minute.

 “Yeah, whatever.”


	2. Polar Bear (Reader x Markus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, an Android, was living you best life in new Jericho when a polar bear arrives. 
> 
> That’s it, that’s the story.

You were in your room, sitting on your bed, the fluffy blanket giving your legs warmth. The walls looked metallic and were a shade of navy blue, the wall at the opposite side of the door was just a huge window. It overlooked the center of New Jericho, a location were androids like you could be free. The aura of the room always relaxed you. There was a painting above the bed, it had colors like light blue and yellow but it didn't actually show anything like a human or a tree, it just had colors, nonetheless, you still liked it.

It was a beautiful building, very transport as almost every room at a window in it to make it look modern. It was oddly shaped like a square with the middle cut out, instead, there was a big garden. It held benches and trees and places were you could sit with your friends and take in the scenery.Your room was on the fourth floor and you could see the middle of it all, the center of the building was your favorite part of your small apartment. The trees and fruit that grew there made you feel connected with life.

You shifted in your spot on the bed, crossing your legs over the other. You watched the androids, many that you knew, walk around the garden when you spotted Markus. He was wearing his usual beige colored trench coat type jacket and you could see North beside him. Her arms waved around and an unpleasant look on her face told you that she was obviously yelling.

Yelling about what? No clue. You shook your head and tried to focus on the trees in the garden. You wanted to relax and watching North scream at Markus wasn’t relaxing. 

Your eyes lingered back to Markus however, to his back more specifically since it was facing you. You wondered if you should go down there and defend his honor, slay the dragon and carry him home bridal style back to your kingdom. Nah, you wanted to but Simon joined in on their argument and you were sure that he had the whole thing under control.

That is, until the polar bear walked in. A. Fucking. Polar. Bear. It was an Android,obviously, half it’s face was torn to show its bare exoskeleton and bio components. You knew it was just another animal Android, which was becoming common nowadays in New Jericho, but you still stood from your spot and hurried downstairs.

You unlocked your door, slammed it behind you, speed walked down the hallway and skipped steps down the stairway until you were on the first floor. You hurriedly walked to the Garden and found North, indeed, screaming something at Markus while Simon tried to calm her down, the polar bear just sitting down calmly, not even making a noise.

Markus was the first to notice you, he turned his body to see you better and give you a small smile, it didn’t calm you down a bit. “Markus, WHAT THE FUCK.” His face dropped, looking like a confused puppy as he tried to make some sense of what you just said.

”Yes,  **Thank You!** Someone agrees with me! Markus bringing in an android polar bear was a stupid idea. Where the hell are we going to put it?” North yelled. So she didn’t agree with Markus’s actions. And you are actually agreed with her on something. You felt odd with the realization.

”North, this was Markus’s decision and I’m sure he made it with good intentions. Isn’t that right Markus?” Simon turned to look at Markus, whom was just smiling at the Bear this whole time. “Yes, the very best.” Was all he said. As is bringing in a fucking bear wasn’t alarming  **at all.**  

North threw her hands up in the air and groaned, she rolled her eyes and appeared to have given up. “Fine, but that fucking thing staying in  _your_ room.” She hissed before turning and walking away. Simon's shoulders relaxed, watching North leave. If he thought for a minute that the screaming was over...

”Markus, this is-This is Fucking stupid! With a capitol F.” He gave you another confused look as he petted the bear while Simon rolled his eyes ( he's extremely annoyed with everyone yelling )

 “What was I suppose to do? Leave it to be tortured? Or leave it to wander around  in public and possible hurt someone?” 

“ _You_ were suppose to not bring FUCKING BEARS IN HERE.” You roared whilst dramatically pointing a finger to the polar bear. Markus pouted and put on his best puppy eyes, he knew he was cute goddamn it. “But don’t you think it’s cute?” 

“It has a certain charm, you have to admit.” Simon added, like having one cutie whine to you wasn’t enough.

you rolled your eyes and looked at the Bear. It was kinda cute, it was obviously harmless since it hasn’t attacked anyone yet and you _would_ feel bad leaving the broken Android bear all alone in public. You huffed through your nose and looked back at Markus, he was watching your LED spin all colors, eventually landing on blue.

“Fine, you can keep it.” 

Simon smiled gently and Markus placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing just a tad. “You won’t regret this.” You rolled your eyes again and tried to fight the urge to smile. “If it tries to bite anyone’s face off, I won’t hesitate to say ‘I told you so’” Markus laughed and squeezed your shoulder again. You didn’t even notice Simon left until you heard the roar of a bear down the room. Simon was walking it to god knows where and left you alone with Markus.

 “It’s not sleeping on my side of the bed.” You joked, crossing your arms and staring up into those hetero-chromatic eyes. A blush blossoming onto your face. 

“Fine, it can sleep on mine.” Markus leaned closer, giving you a genuine, gentle smile. 

“Where would you sleep?” 

“On the couch.”

”oh great and leave me to cuddle with the fucking polar bear.” Markus laughed again which made him lean closer towards you. You wrapped your arms around his face and placed your head on his chest, his chin coming to rest on the top of you head while his hand rubs your back. 

“You know, when I got the bear,I was worried you wouldn’t approve.” 

“Well no fucking shit, it might challenge me to fight for your affection sweetheart.” You hugged him tighter now, feeling how he subtly made himself warmer just for you.

 “Never. I only need one tall, majestic beast in my life and that’s you.”

You both laughed together, then silence fell between you two. And you both stood there and enjoyed each others company.

And it was moments like this where you completely fell in love with him all over again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee, this was fun. Honestly I think Markus was a great character and he needs more recognition so here’s me writing this tiny ass fanfic for him and all his fans. And btw I didn’t plan the end thing, I kinda wanted the relationship between the Reader and him to seem platonic but my hands just kinda did they’re own thang sooooo.... yeah hope you enjoy and please leave comments correcting any mistakes I’ve made or just some suggestions for then next chapter.
> 
> Have a great day, ladies and gentlemen.


	3. Symbolism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into an argument with a stranger over symbolism in art and end up getting kicked out. At the end, the stranger reveal something his identity and leaves you speechless.

It was beautiful. The Art Piece labeled, “Connected Through Nature.” You stared at it, silently taking in every tiny detail.

It showed a man who’s head was turned to the side but his body face was facing forward. His body was ink black and had white tattoos of animals across his chest, from Zebras all the way to Antelopes. But the thing that really brought it all together was the blue android heart in his chest. It was a bold move, to draw anything remotely android during this time. Androids won their rights, yes, but they didn’t win the hearts of every citizen in Detroit and these few who didn’t agree with their freedom chose to be a bit aggressive towards this who do agree.

But you, you agreed to androids right. They deserved their freedom and equal rights like any other human being. And this art piece perfectly represented what you believed in, to have all living things living harmoniously together.

 “It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?” A unknown voice startled you. You whipped your head to the side to see a man with sunglasses, a hat and trench coat on. Obviously his fashion choices made you a bit sketchy but you were known for being friendly.

 “It is, especially the message behind it.” You smiled lightly at the stranger, putting your hands in your jacket.

He looked at the Artwork for a moment before looking at you again. “I agree, the message of ‘Androids hold the same qualities of life as any other animal’ very inspirational.” His tone was light-hearted, the corners of his lips lifting up into a smile. 

You looked back at the artwork and tried to see what he saw, tried to see where the art showed something that would lead someone to think that when it obviously showed ‘All living things can live together’ message.

 “Sorry buddy, but I don’t see how it symbolizes that.” You muttered, giving the stranger a confused look. He gave you the same look too and for a moment you both stood, there looking at each other confused.

 “Well, it’s obviously shows the body of an android and all sorts of animals inside. That’s the symbolism, that the android can hold all the same qualities of life like any other animal.” He moved his hands to motion at the art, pointing at the android and then at the animals to prove his point. It was convincing but you weren’t convinced.

 “Okay. I see it but~, all the animals are interacting with each other. See?,” you point at a bear cuddling next to a lion with a human in between, “why would the artist want to show that  _androids_ could possess- its a weird thing to add to what  _you_ think the message is but it makes to sense to add it in if you were trying to say, ‘All living things can live together.’” You stop yourself from saying anything else, mainly because than it would turn into a rant and because the face the stranger was making. 

His brows were scrunched together and his lips curled into a frown, you couldn’t see his eyes but they probably were shooting daggers at you right now. 

“Do you not like androids?” He asked. His voice was barely above a whisper and was filled with anger. 

“No! No I like androids, but I think the artist just tried to show us that they could live among us and not whatever you thought it showed.” You sighed heavily. The mans face went expressions less before he replied. “I don’t see it.” 

You groaned and face-palmed yourself. How could he not see it? It was so obvious! 

“Okay, I don’t know how else to explain it to you but I’m positive I’m right.” 

“I’m positive that you aren’t.” 

“Well, screw you. I came here for peace and silence and instead I got a petty little fight with a complete stranger that thinks that this art work means something it doesn’t!” You we’re now screaming, and you brushed off the shushes from passing strangers and security guards.

 “You humans are all the same, always thinks your right when your obviously not. Why can’t you just accept the fact that your wrong for once?” You processed what he said, word from word, before suddenly realizing that the man you were talking to was an android himself.

 “Oh shit. I didn’t know that you- I didn’t mean to sound- Ugh I just-“ before you could finish your sentence a security guard cut you off.

 “Ma’am, Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. You guys have been talking to loud and a couple of people have been complaining.” She put her hand on both your shoulders trying to get you two to move. 

“Wait what? I wasn’t even that loud!” You  questioned her with your wide eyes. “I shouldn’t leave, it was all her.” The stranger added in.

 “I’m sorry but you guys gotta go.” She wasn’t obviously done talking since this time she tried to move you too with a lot more force than before. You both gave in and started walking towards the exit.

Once you both were outside, neither of you looked at each other. You felt guilty about what happened- you looking like a complete asshole in front of this man- and wanted to properly apologize. Unfortunately, you don’t have a way with words.

 “Hey, uhh, I just wanted to say that I, uhm, that I-“ He put his hand up to stop you.

 “No need to apologize. I should probably though, I didn’t mean to call you an anti-Androidist. It was rude of me to assume that and rude of me to not respect your opinion.” He sounded genuinely sorry. His voice was even and you could see the slightest shade of color behind those shades. One appeared green and the other blue but you couldn’t really tell.

 “It’s okay, I accept your apology,” you held out your hand, “ and I hope you accept mine. My name is,“ you said your name and the stranger began to laugh.

 “Sorry, you just looked like an Priscilla or something, it’s a beautiful name though.” He shook your hand before telling you his name, you eyes widened and you sucked in a lot of air. Too much air. You began to choke in air. 

“Wait- your Markus?” You said between coughs. He nodded as he took off his sunglasses and hat to reveal the handsome face of The infamous Android Leader. 

“Well shit, I didn’t even get the chance to get all dressed up.” 

“What would you get dressed up for?” He asked, genuinely sounding curious.

 “To meet a celebrity!” Your exclaimed enthusiastically. He laughed gently and you found yourself smiling. Then sudden realization hit you like a truck. You made yourself look like an Anti-Android douche-bag in front of the Leader of Androids himself. 

“And again, I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s OK,” he said your name so smoothly, you found yourself blushing. "Well, goodbye. I hope i see you again." Markus said casually and you found yourself searching for something to talk about, something to keep him from going. You scoffed at the thought, he was probably on his break from his obviously busy life and you don't wont to bother the man. "Yea, yea-I hope i can see  _you_ again" You replied, mentally face-palming yourself for sound so desperate.

"Yea...Bye" He laughed as he walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took way too long to write.


	4. She’s got nothing to lose (RK900xReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got beat up during an investigation and have some wisdom to share to your partner.

Nines shifted in the cheap, steel, foldable chair you provided for him. He watched the fire you made in your backyard grow ever so slightly, his eyes never leaving the flames. You, to his right, covered in at least 7 blankets, an oversized hoodie and baggy sweatpants sporting mysteries stains on each leg, had nothing to say. Your brows furrowed and had an anger in your eyes that put the campfire to shame. 

You had a bruise on your cheekbone that throbbed but you ignored it because nothing hurt more like the cut on your lip and your sore muscles. You even have the energy to move your head to look at Nines. 

“Nines.” You spoke firmly.

 “Yes detective?” He replied without missing a beat, turning in his chair to look at your beaten up face. 

“Never fight an ugly girl, she’s got nothing to lose.” You deadpanned with an  Irish accent. Clearly referencing to the vine, he didn’t understand. He just gave you a confused look and waiting for an explanation.

a moment past and nines realized you weren’t going to explain.

”Okay detective.” He said smoothly, looking back onto the fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF. It’s short and has a vine in it but I’m convinced it’s my best work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW. You slap Conan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need requests or else i'm never gonna have an idea as to what to write ever again. Please help.

You slap Conan  **hard** , instantly you're hand swells in pain. " **OWW"** you exclaim loudly, you look into the icy blue eyes of Conan to find him  _smirking._ "I'm an android, Detective. What did you expect?" He says nonchalantly, it makes your pain hurt and your anger grow. " **I  DON'T KNOW- I- OWW."** The pain is barely manageable. you didn't break anything but still, it's like hitting cement and that  **HURTS**. 

He scoffs and turns to walk towards the fridge. You yell a few curse words and receive salty looks from your fellow officers around you. Conan returns with a n ice pack and places it gently on your hands. “You humans are all so very stupid.” 

“Conan, I’m in pain. Save the shit talking for later.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

~Crap~ i.need.to.go.to.bed.


	7. RK00 x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucking love these lil shits

"Detecti-DETECTIVE I HIGHLY ADVISE AGAINST THI-"

" **AHHHHHHHHH"** You screamed at full volume while waving around the fire you started with you spray deodorant.

"DON'T BURN THE FURNITURE DETECTIVE!" RK900 yelled over your screaming. "THIS IS YOUR HOUSE! BE CAREFUL!" 

"I DONT GIVE A SHIIIIIIITTTTTTT"  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if there are any mistakes (grammar, or literally anything) let me know! And if you have any prompts for the next chapter then tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and please send feedback. I’m doing this for you guys so I need to know what you guys want.


End file.
